the adventures of burpy flame: The Cat-astrophy
by Portal Master Mania1
Summary: Burpy wakes up in an unusual world where everything seems alive! What's worse, he has lost Joules again, and even worse than that, Burpy has lost his memory and is in a whole new body! Can he get his memories back? Maybe the with the help from a fish with legs, if only he didn't keep thinking Burpy was his brother, Gumball.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"LESSON LEARNED!" Screamed Gumball Watterson as he ran down the street, "NEVER CALL TINA A COWARD!" He looked behind him to see the T-Rex that was Tina still chasing him. Gumball was a blue, humanoid cat with an incredibly large head, he was wearing grey trousers, coupled with a tan sweater, which had brown cuffs and a brown collar. Gumball also didn't wear shoes. He kept on running, and running, and running, after a while, he realised two things; Tina wasn't chasing him anymore, and he was a mile out of Elmore! "well that didn't go so well, I guess that I now need to walk back, how was I able to run for a few minutes, and go over a mile?" He then started walking, but after a few paces, he saw something appear in the sky above him. It was a big black hole in the sky, something fell out of the hole, and slammed onto Gumball's head, knocking him out!


	2. Amnesia

Chapter one

Amnesia

Burpy Flame was falling, though he didn't know it, he didn't know anything at that point, he was unconscious due to a regeneration that was happening to him at that moment! He was very unusual with his tan skin, mad ginger hair, orange T-shirt, orange flared jeans, with red and yellow fire symbols creeping out of the bases of the legs, his pale yellow long coat, with fire symbols along the front and back, in red orange and gold colours, with its hood on the back with yellow markings and makeshift antenna and his red and yellow mask, again with fire symbols in gold. And in his hood was a small green dragon called Toothless, Toothless was actually a stowaway from the previous universe Burpy had visited (read Don't Drag-On).

Burpy fell, his hands glowing ever more brightly with golden wisps shooting out of his hands and head! As he fell out of the mystical Vortex, Toothless was thrown into a nearby hedge and Burpy landed on a blue, humanoid cat, his glowing hand slapping onto the cats paw. Burpy rolled off the bow unconscious cat, and the glowing died down, and his red eyes snapped open. Burpy stood up, he tried to remember what had just happened, but nothing came to his mind, he couldn't remember his own name! Burpy then saw his hands, they were now light blue, and they weren't _hands_, they were PAWS! There was a puddle nearby and Burpy looked at his reflection, he was a blue cat! With an abnormally large head! He then saw a sign that said:

Elmore, 1 mile.

The sign was pointing towards a town in the distance, Burpy decided that that would be a place for answers, he then groggily walked the mile to Elmore. As he entered the town, he saw a lot of weird people around; there was a walking hot dog, a walking doughnut that was dressed like a police officer, and an orange fish walking towards him, yes, the fish had LEGS, and on its feet were some green and white socks,and as it got to him, it said in a high voice,

"Dude! You managed to escape then!" This fish seemed to know who he was so Burpy thought it best to ask,

"Sorry, but who are you, who did I escape from, and most importantly, who am _I_?" The fish then started to laugh, and said,

"Gumball, it's _me_ Darwin! I guess that Tina gave you a bit of amnesia," Gumball? Burpy didn't remember his name, but he was sure that it wasn't Gumball, it then hit him! He remembered his name!

"Mr Darwin, I am not Gumball, my name is…" but before he could finish, Darwin grabbed Burpy's arm and started to drag him away, saying,

"We don't have time! We have to get back to school before Miss Simeon notices we are gone! Come on!" And dragged a very confused Burpy with him.

Meanwhile, Toothless stood up, he noticed that Burpy was nowhere to be seen, but there was a dead thing in the middle of the road! It had blue fur, and an enormous head. Toothless decided to move it out of the way, maby he could eat it?

Burpy was very confused indeed, he had been pulled into an ordinary looking school, but inside the class that Burpy was pulled into, there was so many strange people, there was a girl who was actually an ice cream cone, a weird minotaur creature, a flying eyeball, and the teacher was a monkey in a pink blouse! Burpy sat down in the seer next to Darwin, this scenario seemed slightly familiar to Burpy, but he couldn't remember where, the teacher stormed up to him and demanded in an old sounding voice,

"Why are you wearing that, Gumball?!" She was indicating the coat, Burpy answered as calmly as he could,

"I have no idea, and I am not Gumball, I am…" but once again, before he could tell her his name, she screamed at him,

"DON'T BACKCHAT TO ME MR WATTERSON!" And Burpy decided that it would be best if he kept his mouth shut from now on.

An hour later, Burpy had written a whole load of facts on the paper in front of him, but he kept having horrible images flash in front of his eyes while he was writing, one frequent image was of a weird, polygonal person with skinny arms and legs, and seemed to be glitching all over the place. Burpy then realised something, a girl behind him was trying to get his attention, the girl was very peculiar, she was a golden yellow coloured… thing, she looked like a sprite with small antlers, she was waving at him, Burpy decided to wave back. A bell then went, and everyone in the room stormed out. Burpy picked up his notes, folded them and placed them into a free pocket in his coat. As he walked out, the yellow girl was waiting outside the door, it seemed that she was waiting for him, as she said in a calm voice,

"Are you ok Gumball?" She asked, looking concerned, "you don't seem to be yourself," she was now walking with him, Burpy felt uneasy, she then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a cupboard, Burpy instantly realised that she also glowed in the dark, she was staring into his eyes, right into his sole he assumed. After a while, she gasped and her whole body seemed to morph into the shape of a woman with snakes for hair, even her body turned red, she hissed to him, "your not Gumball, are you?" She seemed angry at this, Burpy didn't want to make any enemies, so he decided to be honest with the girl,

"No," he said, "I don't know why I am here, I don't know who you are, but I do know my name." The girl seemed to calm down slightly, for she morphed back to her golden yellow form,

"Then who are you?" She asked. Burpy took a deep breath and said,

"My name is Burpy Flame, what's yours?" He held out his hand the girl took the hand and shook it whilst saying,

"Penny Fitzgerald"


	3. Meet the family

Chapter two

Meet the family

Penny helped Burpy get around the school, but couldn't convince people that he wasn't Gumball, apparently he did crazier stunts than changing his clothes. Soon, the school day ended, and as Burpy stepped out of the school, Darwin was waiting for him with a young pink, humanoid rabbit, she was wearing an orange dress with a white trim and white socks. Burpy walked over to them and waved to Penny as she got onto the bus, there was a car behind Darwin, it was yellow and brown, and behind the wheel was a very fat version of the small pink rabbit next to Darwin, this man was wearing a long-sleeved, buttoned-up white polo shirt, light brown pants and a dark grey clip-on tie.

"Come on Gumball!" Darwin called, and then asked, "you do remember Anais and Mr Dad, don't you?" Burpy guessed that the young girl standing next to Darwin was Anais, and the man behind the wheel was Darwin's Dad. This universe was crazy!

"Is something wrong Gumball?" Anais asked him, you seem to be a bit different today." Burpy was about to say to them that he is _not_ Gumball, but the man behind the wheel then said in a panic,

"GUYS! NICOLE JUST PHONED TO SAY SHE IS COMING HOME TO MAKE SURE WE ARE THERE!" Darwin Screamed and grabbed Burpy and flung him through the open door of the car, he had nearly time to breath before Anais was flung to his side, Darwin then got in, they then put on their seatbelts, Burpy decided to do that as well, he didn't know why, but something ominous was coming from the thought of the man in front driving this car. His feelings were correct, for this man was a maniac driver! He literally drove through other people's gardens to get to Darwin and Anais' house. When they got there, there was a tall, skinny humanoid blue cat, standing at the door, she was wearing a white collared shirt, with a button that has 3 stripes on it (orange, yellow, and green, respectively), and a short, light grey skirt. She was also wearing a scowl on her face,

"Did you drive through the neighbours gardens again Richard?" She asked the fat rabbit they all stepped out of the car, which now looked more like a mangled piece of metal. She then looked at Burpy and gasped, "what happened to your clothes Gumball!" Burpy facepalmed and said in an annoyed tone,

"My name is not Gumball! I have been trying to tell people all day that I just look like him! My name is…" but the woman, Nicole, Burpy was guessing, gave him such a stern glair that a huge gust of wind almost blew him off his feet! Burpy decided to once again keep his mouth shut, he got a feeling that this was going to be horrible.

When they went inside, Burpy followed Darwin and Anais into a room that he guessed was their bedroom, inside there was a bunk bed, and a desk with a computer, and on a chest of drawers, was a fish bowl. When he walked in, Anais slammed the door behind him and said,

"What have you done!?" She seemed angry, but Burpy didn't know why,

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything." And it was true, he had been silent for most of the time he was in Elmore,

"I meant, what have you done with Gumball?" Burpy was relieved to hear someone else realising that he wasn't this Gumball person.

"WHAT!" Screamed Darwin, "So you aren't Gumball! Why didn't you tell us?!" Burpy was so infuriated with this question that he slammed his head against the wall screaming,

"I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL DAY!" Anais grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the wall.

"Ok, that explains your unusual behaviour today, after calling Tina a coward that is," she said in a soothing voice, "so who are you?"

"Burpy Flame," Burpy started when a loud boom came from above them! "What was that?!" Burpy exclaimed, Darwin looked up and just then, everything went dark!

"The power must be out!" Explained Darwin, Burpy was confused how it could be this dark when the window wasn't blocked by blinds, and it was the middle of the day. He decided to think about it later, as he suddenly realised that there was light in the room, COMING FROM HIM!

"Woah!" Exclaimed Anais, "if you are glowing like that, then you are definitely not my brother!" She then opened the door and said, "should we check what made the entire power stop working?"


	4. New and old friends

Chapter three

New and old friends

With Burpy in front, they made their way into the attic, it was full of dust, cobwebs, boxes, and a blue thing in the corner! It was moving, and Burpy didn't know why, but the sight of this seemed familiar. The figure rose up and was revealed to be a tall, pale boy, with shocking blue hair, and was wearing a blue T-shirt with three yellow spots on the front, a blue suit jacket, light blue trousers, and red and white sneakers, he was also wearing a necklace with a single golden scale around his neck. The boy looked at Burpy's clothes, and grinned a broad grin,

"Is that you Burpy?" The boy asked, Burpy looked confused, where had he seen this boy before? The boy looked equally confused, "Burpy, it's me, Joules Tesla, don't you remember me?" _Joules Tesla_! Everything came flooding back to Burpy! He remembered his misadventures in Paris with Ladybug and Cat Noir, he remembered meeting The Doctor, he remembered how he had been shot in the chest by a Cyberman on Berk Before leaving in the wondrous Vortex! He then remembered how he had passed out, with Toothless the dragon in his hood!

Burpy had explained to Darwin and Anais about everything that had happened to him so far, and had explained to Joules what had happened after his regeneration. They were running out of the town, to the area where Burpy's regeneration had occurred. When they arrived, Burpy called out, "TOOTHLESS! Where are you?" And out of the undergrowth sprang Toothless, beaming a gummy smile, and then, to the major surprise of Burpy and Joules, Toothless spoke in English to them,

"Burpy! Joules! I can s-s-s-speak the l-l-language of the lumpentoungue!" Burpy guessed that this was the dragon term for human language, but he wasn't that pleased, for Toothless had stowed away in the Vortex with them, what would Camicazi, the old woman who helped them on Berk, think about this?

"Why did you stowaway with us Toothless?" Burpy asked, "you belong in that universe we were in!" Toothless looked sheepish, and said sadly,

"T-T-Toothless knew that every d-d-d-dragon was meant to go into h-h-hiding, but Toothless w-w-won't. So Toothless d-d-d-decided to look for a w-w-w-world that dragons can live in p-p-peace with humans, with y-y-you." Burpy was taken aback, this did make sense, and he did like Toothless, but what about Camicazi, "Stormfly agreed with T-T-T-Toothless." Toothless added hopefully, Burpy gave in,

"Ok Toothless, you can travel with us," Burpy said, "but you must behave!" Toothless nodded, and then a moaning sound came from the undergrowth that Toothless had sprung from! A young, blue, humanoid cat, who looked a lot like Burpy, stood up and Darwin screamed,

"GUMBALL!" And ran up to the cat and hugged him, this cat must be the Gumball that everyone was confusing him for. Anais was hugging her brother too, Toothless looked confused, and Burpy had to explain who they were. After a while, Gumball turned to Burpy,

"You look familiar…" Burpy could already guess that Gumball wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, so he didn't loose his temper,

"Yeah, I look identical to you, except the clothes." Burpy explained, he then tried to explain about his regeneration and how almost everyone in Elmore had mistaken him for Gumball. When he got to the part of him meeting Penny, Gumball flipped!

"Didn't Penny realise that you are not _me_!" He screamed in a panic,

"Only when she looked close, I don't know why." Burpy said, trying to calm the boy down.

"Obviously it was because your eyes are red," Anais pointed out, "that's how I realised," of course! Gumball has black eyes, but Burpy had red irises, that was how Penny had realised! They had now started walking back to Elmore,

"My name is Burpy Flame," Burpy said, holding out his paw to Gumball, who shook it whilst saying,

"Gumball Watterson".


	5. I came in like a Wrecker

Chapter four

I came in like a Wrecker

As they walked into Elmore, they saw that many buildings were on fire! Cars were upturned! And standing in the centre of the carnage was a polygonal shaped humanoid, his body was very thin and was covered by a pair of red shorts, an orange sleeved yellow T-shirt, and a brown backpack, but it was hard to tell what was were, as his whole body kept glitching and jumping around, his head was grey with glitching brown hair and a single eye, his arms and parts of his head looked like they were made of static! Who was he? Gumball gasped,

"Rod!" The glitching boy seemed to be angered at being called this and screamed at at them,

"ROB! You annoying imbecile! My name was ROB! And you know I now go by Dr Wrecker!" This Rob boy seemed to be showing hatred to Gumball in particular, he hadn't noticed Burpy, who had ducked behind a fallen down sign. Rob was speaking again, "surrender to me Gumball! Or your _girlfriend _will be banished to The Void!" And with that, Rob pulled out from behind him a remote control, and pressed two buttons. Penny then appeared out of nowhere, and beneath her, a fizzing square of static opened, and before she fell in, Rob gripped her around the neck! "What's the decision Gumball? Someone is going into The Void, you or your girlfriend?"

Burpy was thinking hard, if he could get hold of that remote, he could end this and save Penny! But how? He then remembered that he looked like Gumball, and that everyone had been mistaking him for him! Burpy turned to Toothless and whispered into his ear,

"Can you distract Rob for me Toothless?" And without giving an answer, Toothless flew towards Rob, he flew round and round him, avoiding the remote, and calling insults to Rob. Whilst he was distracted, Burpy pulled Gumball behind the sign, but Rob saw Gumball fall behind the sign and laughed,

"What's wrong, are you now a scaredy-cat?!" Toothless then bit him on the leg! "OW! You little," What came next was a high pitched beep! Toothless fell to the floor and covered his ears. But just as Rob pointed the remote at the little dragon, Gumball stepped out from behind the sign and called out,

"Ok Ron! I give up!" Rob was annoyed to start with, and screamed,

"It's ROB! You brainless idiot!" And then realised what he had said, "wait, you surrender?!"

"Yeah, just let Penny go first, then you can banish me to The Void" Rob grinned and closed the gap beneath Penny, and let her go,

"Go say goodbye to your boyfriend!" Rob gloated as penny rushed to Gumball, Gumball whispered something in her ear, and then walked towards Rob as Penny hid behind some nearby rubble. When Gumball was right in front of Rob, Rob laughed and opened that sparking window of static again, and said, "after you!" But then, Gumball jumped high over Robs head, landed with the nimbleness of a cat, and grabbed the arm that was holding the remote, slapped the wrist and grabbed the remote as Rob let go! Rob was shocked and livid! "YOU, GUMBALL WATTERSON, ARE THE MOST ANNOYING CREATURE TO EVER WALK THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

"Ok," Gumball said with a cheeky grin, "I will let him know" and then burst into song!

"Here I am

Not Gumball

But some one

Who will not fall

Can you guess

What is my name?

It is Bur-py Flame!"

Rob was hopping mad!

"THEN WHERE IS THAT COWARD?!" He stormed to the sign and threw it aside, where Joules jumped out and electrocuted Rob with a monstrous jolt of electricity! Then, from behind the rubble that Penny had hidden behind… Gumball jumped out, in his UNDERWEAR, and ran towards Rob and punched him clean on the face! Rob fell backwards, and fell into the open rift into The Void!


	6. Into The Void

Chapter five

Into The Void

Burpy gasped, he hadn't planned for that to happen! He saw a tow truck nearby, he grabbed his clothes from Joules, who had kept hold of them when he and Gumball had swapped places, three gumball back his clothes and pulled on his T-shirt, coat, trousers, and slipped on his mask. Burpy then pulled out a brass tube that had an orange jewel at the top, a transparent screen on the side, and a orange grip. This device was called a sonic screwdriver, Burpy had been given it as a gift from The Doctor, and Burpy guessed that all he had to do was point and think, and it worked! The tow truck's motor activated, lowering the hook to its greatest length. Burpy then tied the cable connected to the hook around his waist and jumped into the window of static.

"Well" said Gumball, "I guess anything is possible in a cartoon…" HEY! Stop breaking the 4th wall! "Sorry!" YOUR STILL DOING IT! Let's just go to see how Burpy is getting on.

Burpy was in a place that was hard to understand, it was full of random junk and there seemed to be no gravity there either, Burpy looked all over for Rob, but couldn't find him anywhere! Burpy started moving himself around by pushing off of some floating rocks, he then saw him, Rob was sitting on a floating rock and all Burpy needed to do was grab him. But when he grabbed Rob, he shoved Burpy off him and started to run away!

"Wait! Rob!" Burpy called to the cyclops, whilst trying to pursue him, "I am trying to save you! I am not Gumball!" Rob stopped and turned to him,

"Why would you try to save me?" He demanded, "after all I have done?" Burpy then took a deep breath,

"Because it isn't your past actions that effect you now, it is what you do to make your wrongs right. It doesn't matter what you do, as long as you know that it is the good thing to do, everyone has the choice to be good, and most easily take it. Some find it hard to do what is right, but deep down they get a feeling inside that tells them if what they are doing is right, and I am trying to do what is right for you, let me help you Rob. Please." Rob was taken aback by this speech and then, to Burpy's surprise, kept towards him and took his outstretched hand! Burpy smiled and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the entrance to The Void, and thought "wind up" the jewel at the end lit up and made a whirring noise, and soon the tow cable tightened and pulled both of them towards the entrance!

They fell out of the entrance, and Burpy stood up and pointed the screwdriver at the entrance and thought "close", the screwdriver whirred and lit up with its orange glow, and the entrance to The Void closed! And somehow, Elmore was completely back to normal! Rob stood up, and ran off, and Joules and Toothless rushed up to Burpy and hugged him, but Toothless soon recoiled and gave Burpy a bite on his ear.

"You saved him!" Joules said in disbelief, "and I thought you couldn't get any kinder" Burpy untied the tow cable and saw that Nicole and Richard were walking towards him, when they got close, Nicole cleared her throat,

"I am very sorry Mr Flame, I thought you were just Gumball acting crazy again," she shook Burpy's paw and said, "you saved my children, thank you." Burpy couldn't stop grinning! He was so proud that he was glowing again!

"You did more than save our children!" Richard exclaimed,

"He saved the whole town!" Joules finished. But Richard was shaking his head,

"Better that that! He saved Joyful Burger!" And with that, ran towards a fast food joint that was a few meters away from where they were standing. Anais facepalmed and turned to Burpy,

"I think that we owe you a favour, if you need anything, just come to the Watterson house, I think that we will be glad to help you." This seemed to be the most grownup thing that Burpy had heard since arriving in Elmore, and she was the youngest person he had met!

"Where will you go now?" Asked Darwin, "I didn't think you have a house in Elmore."

"They could stay with us, if you want." Nicole replied, Burpy was about to accept the offer, but then realised that Joules was tugging at his sleeve, and he then saw why, another rift had opened, but this time, Burpy knew what it was, it was The Vortex. It was time to say goodbye.


	7. The reset button

Chapter six

The reset button

Burpy explained that he had to go, and the Wattersons seemed sad, but Burpy assured them that he won't forget them.

"It won't be easy to forget this place, OH!" And he then pulled out the remote that he had taken off Rob, and handed it to Gumball, "I trust you know what to do with this," Gumball took the remote and then said,

"Yup!" And pointed it at Burpy, he didn't have time to react when Gumball pressed a button! Burpy felt his entire body shiver and shake! He looked at his paw and saw that it was turning into a human hand! Ge then realised what Gumball had done! He had somehow used the remote to reset his form! After a few pains and shakes, Burpy saw that he had his crazy hair back, orange as an orange! He looked at his reflection in a nearby shop window, he was back to his human form completely! Burpy turned to Gumball, and bent down to his level, and hugged him!

"Thank you!" Burpy said, with tears in his eyes.

"Burpy! We need to go!" Joules called, he was already holding onto Toothless' paw, and was holding out his hand for Burpy. Burpy released Gumball, and ran to Joules, took his hand, gave a wave to the rest of Elmore, and ran with the others into The Vortex, ready for his next adventure.

"And I was told that the universe didn't have a reset button" Gumball said, "where were we?", ugh! I can't take this any more! HEY TINA, GUMBALL JUST CALLED YOU A WEAKLING!

"WHAT!" Shouted Tina as she rounded on Gumball, who chuckled and ran away as fast as he could, with Tina hot on his heels! Serves him right for breaking the 4th wall!

A few days later, gumball woke up in hospital, Tina had caught him and caused some serious damage, all the Watterson's were there, as was Penny. Anais was holding a small book in her arms,

"What is that?" Gumball asked, as Anais jumped onto the bed, and said,

"Is a book about Burpy, we all contributed to it," Anais explained "want to hear it?" Gumball nodded, and instantly regretted it, for it hurt like crazy to move. "Ok…" and she started to read,

""LESSON LEARNED!" Screamed Gumball Watterson as he ran down the street, "NEVER CALL TINA A COWARD!" He looked behind him to see the T-Rex that was Tina still chasing him."

The end?


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Well, that was slightly annoying! At least I won't have to write about that idiot again!

Now, Burpy is now travelling through The Vortex into another universe, but anything would be better than Elmore! What could be crazier?

Now I hope that you haven't forgotten about the cause of this tale! That Hooded figure from the first book, can you guess who it was? No? Well don't ask me!

Now with his friends, Burpy sets out to get back to Slugterra, but how if The Vortex won't take him where he wants to go?

Where will the trio end up now? Find out in the next book of The Adventures Of Burpy Flame.


End file.
